


On Train

by syvamiete



Series: '50 followers celebration' fics [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syvamiete/pseuds/syvamiete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is written for bigthickjuicy-german-buttcheeks, who asked the archangels in a western AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Train

The sound of the whistle echoed on the station and finally the train started to move again. The clanging of the rails escalated as the speed increased and wooden houses changed into the open prairie.

Michael turned his eyes from the window when someone knocked on the door of his private car. A dark woman stepped in and they changed brief nods of greeting. Michael moved his coat letting her to sit across him. “Were you already in Julesberg?”

“I was just leaving Fort Sedgwick when I got the telegraph. You?”

“I already got onboard in Omaha.”

“Ah, so you have had an early morning.”

“You could say so.”

A silence settled between them.

A couple of minutes after the train left the Kimball’s station, the door of the car swung open and a blond man stepped in.

“So, who’s the unlucky bastard this time,” he asked slumping on the seat next to Michael.

“We don’t know yet. Gabriel was supposed to bring the information.”

“Then where is he? I thought I was the last one to get onboard.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time he’s late from somewhere,” Raphael said.

Speaking of the devil, the door of the car was thrown open and the last member of the group scrambled in.

“Where the hell have you been?”

“Well, nice to see you too, Luci,” Gabriel grinned slumping next to Raphael. “The Denver thing took longer than I planned.”

“Denver? I thought you were coming from the north,” Michael said.

“Had to make a small bend into the trip.”

“Do I even want to know,” Raphael mumbled.

“Probably don’t,” Gabriel’s grin widened. “But anyway, the reason we are here. The Marshall headquarters in Virginia told me to dig all I could get from these guys.” He took a pile of papers from his case and tossed them to others.

“Dean and Samuel Winchester, ages 30 and 26. Both parents are dead; the mother died in a house fire when they were kids, the father died also a few years back. No other known relatives, so they stick with each other, someone would say to even unhealthy amount.”

Michael looked at the police picture of a short haired man who was making a stupid face at the camera. “What have they been prosecuted?”

“Their records are exceptionally long. Mostly thievery and scams, but they have also left quite a few bodies behind.”

“It says here that they had already been caught ones,” Raphael flapped through the papers.

“Oh, yes, they did. It didn’t end up well for the local sheriffs. I can tell, you don’t want end up to the wrong end of a sharp object with them.”

“You have met them?” Michael raised his brows.

“Briefly, a few years back, but they didn’t realize who I was, so no harm done. But one thing is for sure: they don’t hesitate to kill if necessary.”

“Have you heard about them?” Michael asked from Luci.

“I have heard a few stories, but never actually met either one. They have managed to cause quite a chaos with some of the operations. But I’ll see what more I can find.”

The train started to slow down and Raphael rose up. “I’m leaving here.”

“I’ll come with you,” Gabriel rose too. “Places to be and things to do. What about you?” he turned to the two other men.

“I have to be in Salt Lake City tomorrow,” Luci said.

“And I’m going to San Francisco.”

“Well then, gentlemen, it was nice to travel with you once again,” Gabriel bowed a little trying to hide his mocking grin. “After you,” he held the door for Raphael, who glared at him as she left the car.


End file.
